You Can't Hide What's Inside
by your royal highness
Summary: Leia goes on her first public date with Han. However, Leia doesn't want Mon Mothma to know because she is afraid of what Mon might say about her dating him. But what happens when Mon shows up at the restaurant, and Leia tries to hide Han?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. REVIEW!!**

Han Solo was a pilot, and a pretty good one. He helped defeat the empire, and bring peace to the galaxy. For this, he got the title of General.

Han Solo was an ex-smuggler. He used to smuggle for Jabba the Hutt, but then the Hutt got mad at him, and put a price on his head.

Han Solo was a friend. He was a friend to Luke, and a friend to the rest of the rebel alliance.

Han Solo also had one title he never thought he'd ever have: Leia Organa's boyfriend.

Leia Organa was the princess of the rebel alliance, of very high authority, and the most beautiful woman Han had ever laid eyes on.

He was going on a date with her tonight to a _very_ fancy restaurant. Leia didn't know what the rest of the alliance would say if they saw that she was dating General Han Solo. She especially didn't want to know what her 'boss' Mon Mothma would say with her decision, so she kept it a secret.

However, Tonight was the happiest day in Han Solo's life.

Leia decided that she didn't care what the entire rebel alliance thought about her dating Han.

She loved him, and she wanted the rest of the alliance to know.

Leia was a little uneasy when she first brought up the idea, but she then decided that it would be all right.

Leia still didn't want Mon Mothma, or in that case, the other general to know, but she didn't tell Han that, and she got dressed and went to the restaurant.

"Now you're _sure_ you're okay with this, sweetheart?" Han asked Leia as they were going to head into the restaurant.

She laughed. "Of COURSE I am!" She took his hand gently and said, "Come on. Let's go." He smiled, and they walked into the restaurant.

After getting a table, Han and Leia started to talk and they would occasionally look around to see if anyone else was staring at them.

Han saw Leia getting nervous, and he said, "Leia? You all right?"

"No." She whispered, her wide eyes fixed on the door. Her face turned pale, and then she whispered, "Oh no."

"What?" Han asked, whipping around and then setting his eyes on the two people standing in the door. "Oh no." He said, gulping and then turning to Leia. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." She said, her eyes still fixed on the two people.

"Well, I thought you didn't mind if Mon Mothma and the other General knew." Han said, as the two walked over to go sit down.

"Duck!" Leia hissed at Han.

"What?" he asked, and then she pushed his head down under the table, his body following.

Mon Mothma walked over to the table and then stopped. "Leia! It's so good to see you! I didn't expect that you would be alone at such a fancy restaurant at this hour."

"Well, I just wanted to get out and have a nice meal."

"I see…" She said, and Han accidentally hit his head on the bottom of the table, letting out an "OW!"

"What was that?" Mon asked, stepping away from the table.

"Oh, I just accidentally hit my knee on the table." Leia lied, and then looked down.

The waiter with the food came up to Leia' table.

He set down two huge entrée plates, and then said, "For you." He passed her one plate. "And for…Hey! What happened to the other guy?" _I'm dead._ Leia thought.

"What other guy?" Leia asked.

"The other man that was sitting with you. He had brown hair, and a black jacket…" The waiter went rambling on.

"Leia? You _aren't_ here alone?" Mon asked quizzically, and the general spoke up.

"Who are you with Your Highness?"

"Um…" Leia paused. "A man…with…brown hair." She finished.

"Yes dear, I know that. The waiter told us. Now what is the mans name?"

"Uh…" Leia looked down at the table, and Han got up from under the table.

"Han Solo."

Leia looked up at Han and then looked at Mon. The waiter gave Han the food and then walked away.

"Han Solo?" The other General asked.

"Leia! You're at dinner with General Solo?"

"Yes." Leia replied.

"We're dating." Han blurted out, and then sat down.

"Dating?!" Mon cried out. "Him?! But why? It's…HAN!!"

"That's my name." Han said, smugly.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want you to have the wrong impression on me."

"And this is better? Going out to dinner with him, and then trying to hide him under the table of a highly praised restaurant just so that I wouldn't know about him?"

"Mon, I'm sorry. I really am." Leia said, looking down.

"Sorry?" She asked. "You shouldn't be."  
"What?" Leia asked in shock.

"You went with what you heart wanted to do, and you didn't want to hurt me. I understand that you love him. He's a very handsome man. But he's still an ex-smuggler."

"I believe that 'ex' is the key term." Leia smiled.

Mon laughed.

"Yes. It is. Now enjoy your dinner you two." She gave Leia a reassuring smile and then left, the other general following close behind.

"Han, I'm not scared if anyone knows we're dating."

"And why not?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Because. I'll just follow my heart." She smiled, and then caressed his cheek with her hand.

"I love you." He said.

"I know."


End file.
